


Самое ценное

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магнуссен знал, что если у него будет то, что нужно Джиму, Джим появится.<br/>Односторонний UST, упоминается жестокое обращение с морскими животными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое ценное

Бог выходит из машины и поднимается по лестнице, ведущей в кафе напротив Лондонского Океанариума. За единственным занятым столиком его ждет другой бог. Бог смерти. На боге смерти черный костюм и белая рубашка с овальным воротничком. Никаких аксессуаров, ничего лишнего.

Он пришел. Он клюнул на приманку. А земля не разверзлась, а в трубы никто не затрубил. Однако следовало для начала выяснить две вещи: где его машина и где его свита.

— Чарли, я прилетел на воздушном шаре, как волшебник из Страны Оз, — говорит Джим Мориарти, глядя в чашку с кофе. Сначала ласковое «Чарли», а потом словно наждачной бумагой по коже. Магнуссен вправе ожидать благодарности за то, что он принес. А его даже не одарили взглядом.

Но эта встреча — о ней он мечтал два года, ради нее стоило жить. Джим здесь, он выглядит восхитительно, можно любоваться его движениями, слушать его голос.

— Нет никакого воздушного шара и машины в пределах видимости моей охраны. Меня это беспокоит.

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Я пришел пешком. Ты скучал по мне?

— Да. Мечтал о тебе ночами.

— Правда? И до чего домечтался?

Магнуссен хочет ответить на этот вопрос омерзительно подробно, но понимает, что это лишнее.

Джим пьет кофе. Он заказал два кофе и два пирожных.

— До кофе в твоей компании, — говорит Магнуссен и садится. Он бы протянул руку к руке Джима, но Джим не кладет руки на стол.

— Так пей. Или боишься, что я подмешал туда специально для тебя какую-нибудь дрянь?

— Конечно, ты подмешал. Можно?

Он берет чашку и выпивает до дна, прикасаясь губами там, где ее касались губы Джима. Об этом он тоже думал ночью.

Джиму все равно — он берет нетронутую чашку Магнуссена и спокойно отпивает из нее — ровно столько, сколько тот выпил из его. Джим любит равноценный обмен.

— Хочешь пирожное? — Джим кивает на два пирожных на общей тарелке.

— Нет.

— Чтобы ты съел пирожное, я должен его надкусить? — смеется Джим. — Косатки кусают китов, акулы кусают людей, люди кусают пирожные.

Магнуссен ненавидит этот смех, но равнодушие он ненавидит больше.

— Просто нет.

— Ладно.

Джим перекидывает пирожное из одной руки в другую; у него ловко выходит.

— Знаешь, как косатки играют с добычей? Подбрасывают в воздух и ловят, как-то так, — Джим подбрасывает пирожное и ловит его ртом.

— Знаю, что косатки выедают китам только язык, губы и горло. Живым китам. Они считают, что это самое ценное, — Магнуссен смотрит, как Джим глотает.

— Да? Почему тогда их называют убийцами китов? — улыбка Джима остра, как спинной плавник косатки.

— Должно быть, кит умирает после этого.

— Чем-то мне это напоминает промысел акульих плавников, видел когда-нибудь? Акуле отрезают плавники, а остальное — совершенно не ценное — выкидывают назад в океан. Если же трудно выбросить, так и оставляют гнить. Акула без плавников — все равно что кит без языка: она еще не умерла, но уже труп, она обречена на медленную смерть, бедняжка, — в голосе Джима нет сочувственных ноток. — Как есть без языка и горла? Как двигаться без плавников? И идет она ко дну, кислород заканчивается, она бьется в агонии. Или же…

— Еще я знаю печальные истории о косатках в неволе, — перебивает Магнуссен. — Без большого простора и общения с себе подобными у них едет крыша. Но они столь очаровательны и красивы, и в этой черно-белой гамме, что людям как-то наплевать на то, что у них проблемы с психикой. А вот акул дрессировать никто не берется.

Что же ты подразумеваешь под моими плавниками, Джим? Тебе не добраться до моих Чертогов.

— Ее убивает другой хищник, — заканчивает свою мысль Джим. — Более крупный и удачливый. Чьи плавники на месте. Акул тоже можно дрессировать: они же едят по расписанию, да? Мы идем? Ты точно не будешь пирожное? Оно вкусное. Необязательно глотать, можно тщательно разжевать.

— Нет. Время кормить акул. Ты ведь за этим пришел?

— Ты знаешь, за чем я пришел.

Магнуссен знал, что если у него будет то, что нужно Джиму, Джим появится.

Ноутбук Майкрофта Холмса, который Магнуссен с удовольствием изучает уже второй день и откладывает в памяти прочитанное.

Джим согласился заплатить за него своим временем.

***

В Океанариуме никого нет: Магнуссен позаботился об этом, он не хотел, чтобы ему мешали. Он получает эстетическое наслаждение, глядя, как Джим с рук пытается накормить акул замороженной рыбой. Акулы не подплывают к Джиму, кружат в отдалении, несмотря на время кормления. Они чуют в нем хищника.

— Они что, недрессированные? — разочарованно тянет Джим. — Или просто неголодные?

— Брось в воду. Или, если хочешь, можем бросить туда кого-нибудь.

Джим кидает в воду замороженную рыбу, и акулы начинают есть.

Магнуссену хочется сбросить в воду живого человека и посмотреть, что будет делать Джим. Или как Джим будет смотреть.

— Ты снова замечтался, Чарли, — замечает Джим. — Ты отдашь мне язык кита?

Настало время разочарования. Телохранитель приносит сумку и уходит. Джим берет ноутбук и поднимает крышку.

— Я даже знаю, какой ты поставил пароль.

— Я не менял. Мне он нравится.

— Тем лучше. Приятно было повидаться, Чарли.

— Прежде чем уйдешь, скажи мне, что было в кофе.

На выходе телохранители: им приказано не выпускать никого, пока Магнуссен не захочет. Джим напрасно пришел без охраны. Магнуссен не настолько потерял голову, чтобы пренебречь своей безопасностью.

— Я не помню состав, но парочка последних дней абсолютно вылетит у тебя из головы.

Словно наждачной бумагой по коже. Джим делает вид, что ему не плевать, и быстро добавляет:

— Прости, Чарли, мне правда жаль, но ты наверняка все прочитал и запомнил, так что сам понимаешь… Два дня жизни тебе придется потерять.

Последние полчаса — вот что Магнуссен не хочет забывать.

— В лучшем случае два дня, — спокойно продолжает Джим. — В худшем случае неделя. Я не уверен, что правильно рассчитал дозировку.

Магнуссен чувствует, что опускается на дно и теряет кислород, он начинает задыхаться, он не может позвать на помощь. Он медленно оседает на пол. Он добыча, которую перекидывают из пасти в пасть.

— Но ты тоже забудешь, — тихо шепчет он.

— Я? Милый, у тебя совсем помутился рассудок?

— Я пил из твоей чашки, значит, ты тоже забудешь.

— Я предлагал тебе пирожное. Все честно.

Джим любит справедливый обмен и игру на равных. Джим очень нравится Магнуссену. Джиму кто-то очень нравится тоже. И Магнуссен хочет знать, кто, прежде чем…

— Кто из них тебя нанял? Я все равно забуду, ты можешь мне сказать.

Джим сейчас похож на косатку, когда она высовывается из воды и внимательно смотрит вокруг себя. Он подходит к Магнуссену, наклоняется, чтобы ответить. Он впервые так близко, и Магнуссен не может к нему прикоснуться.

— Тебе повезло, Чарли, тебе очень повезло, что ты перешел дорогу не мне. В противном случае удар выбил бы все твои Чертоги разума из головы. Но тебе повезло — тарана не будет.

Джим расплывается и исчезает. Чертоги разума меркнут и рассыпаются.

 

***

Джим выбегает, кричит, что мистеру Магнуссену стало нехорошо, кто-то вызывает скорую. Джим быстро избавляется от хвоста и пишет: «Самое ценное у меня», и идет в условленное место — далеко от Океанариума и охраны Чарли.

Там его ждет Майкрофт Холмс, Майкрофт Холмс очень привязан к своему языку. Так привязан, что пришел по первому зову. Джим отдает ему ноутбук и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Но он же сможет использовать сведения, — неуверенно произносит Майкрофт. Неуверенность придает ему какое-то особенное очарование, но Джим вынужден это очарование разрушить.

— Он не сможет. Я позаботился об этом.

— Вы не назвали цену, мистер Мориарти.

— Разве Шерлок не передал вам мои слова?

— Передал, что вы сами назовете мне цену. Что от него вам ничего не нужно.

Майкрофт хочет расплатиться сейчас, пока цены не выросли. Но ничего у него не выйдет, Джим еще не решил, что хочет забрать.

— Назову когда-нибудь. Но не сегодня. И в одном вы можете быть уверены: это будет что-то равноценное. И кстати, смените пароль, мистер Холмс. На какие-нибудь цифры.

Джим уходит. За углом его ждет машина, а не воздушный шар. А свита — на то она и свита, чтобы не светиться.

Майкрофт садится в машину и открывает ноутбук.

Введите старый пароль:

«МориартиДжеймс».

Введите новый пароль.

«asesina ballenas»*.

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> * убийца китов - испанское название косатки


End file.
